


Hot Cocoa and Coffee

by youngkwoo_1298



Category: Day6
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngkwoo_1298/pseuds/youngkwoo_1298
Summary: It's not always rainbows and butterflies.That line may seem familiar to many, but it's always and an everyday familiar to Jae and Wonpil. Relationships aren't all happy and warm feelings, it includes disagreements with painful words. They used to settle it over Wonpil's homemade hot cocoa and brewed coffee.Will they still be able to settle something, that's out of their hands? over their go-to hot cocoa and coffee? now that Jae, the man who used to shower Wonpil with his warm love, became as cold as the beans that Wonpil used to brew before creating their go-to hot coffee?
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 17





	Hot Cocoa and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing here about Day6.  
> This is also a prompt idea of mine to write.  
> I hope this story ends well. :))  
> Anyways, I really hope you'd love it :))

September, 07 20xx

Wonpil lets out a heavy sigh. His eyes closing as he lean the back of his head on the cold door of their empty apartment. He tries to call his long-time lover for the fifteenth time in a span of one hour. **Jae's late**.

Which was weird because, _he was never late._ Not on important events like this, especially events that were very important for Wonpil.

Honestly, it’s been weeks since Jae became, _what he isn’t_.

Wonpil turns the doorknob as he opens to the empty hallway, head leaning with hope, hoping Jaehyung would come running as fast as he could because he’s sorry for being an hour late.

_1 minute… 2 minutes… 5 minutes… 10 minutes…_

With no glimpse of Jae’s presence, Wonpil closed the door as he went to their quiet dining room. He prepared all of this, from cooking Jae’s favourite dinner, buying their go-to red wine, candles lit on exactly where it should be placed to make it pleasing for the eyes, and of course, the vanilla scent that Jae loved succumbed the whole room. The vanilla scent, however, smelt bitter. As for Wonpil's tongue that haven’t taken any food, it tasted bitter for him as cleans up the whole dining area.

He already finished cleaning the whole area within two hours, and still, **_no presence of Jae._**

After cleaning everything, Wonpil walked to their dim-lit living room, as rested his body on the couch. This made his eyes catch a glimpse of him and Jae’s framed picture. This was when Jae proposed to him.

**_Y_** **_es, they’re already engaged_.**

They were supposed to celebrate their fifth year anniversary as a couple. It’s been weeks. Eight weeks to be exact, since Jae became as cold as the freshly-picked coffee beans that Wonpil got from Sungjin’s coffee bean farm. It seemed like Jae was slipping away from his hands, right when they were supposed to be planning for their wedding.

Wonpil bitterly smiled at the picture, together with the memory that seems like an imagination for him now. He turned the picture frame down, as he laid down on the couch, turning his back from everything as he closed his eyes with vivid tears coming out from his eyes.

–

_When they both face personal or relationship problems, Wonpil and Jae always found themselves calming each other first._

_Then, Wonpil will prepare Jae’s favorite Hot Cocoa, as he let his coffee beans brew. After preparing these drinks, Jae reheats their favourite cheesecake that’s always on stock in their refrigerator. The couple sits at the dining table, smelling all the mixing scent of hot cocoa, coffee, and cheesecake, then they talk._

_They talk just like how **‘two matured adults that wants their relationship to healthily work’** talk. _

_After that, they’d just found themselves trying to fit each other on the living room couch, cuddling, as Jae, the taller one, showers Wonpil with soft kisses together with the murmurs of I love you, thank you for being patient with me, I’m sorry, let’s try to be better next time, and other sweet words that could calm their panicked heart._

–

The quiet living room was succumbed by Wonpil’s stifled sobs, crying his heart out from the disappointment that he has been feeling for the past eight weeks. He was then hushed when a warm pair of hands softly rubbed his shoulder. He quickly stood up from that touch, finally facing Jaehyung’s tired face. Before he could even say anything, Jae shushed him again with a tight hug.

**“I’m sorry I was late.”** Wonpil couldn’t get himself to mutter any words, as his sobs grew louder. Jaehyung was quiet too, only Wonpil's loud sobs were heard in their whole apartment.

A few minutes after calming himself down, Wonpil faced Jaehyung, holding his lover’s face. **“Have you eaten?”**

Jaehyung smiled, **“I’d like our usual hot cocoa, coffee, and cheesecake baby.”** Jaehyung lets his slender fingers run on Wonpil’s cheeks, slowly wiping away the hint of tears from earlier. Wonpil smiled before kissing Jae’s forehead then standing up.

Wonpil quietly brewed his favourite coffee, then prepared Jae’s favourite Hot Cocoa as his coffee beans continue to brew. He could see on his peripheral view how Jae was preparing their favourite cheesecake. Wonpil found himself letting out a genuine smile. A breathe of relief comes out from his mouth. With his hopeful thought, _finally, we’re fixing this._ After settling their usual favourites, they both sat down, facing each other as they both held the warm mugs, letting all the scent of hot cocoa and coffee enter through their noses.

Jae picked up the fork, getting a piece from the cheesecake, as he reaches to Wonpil. **“Here.”** Wonpil quickly opened his mouth, letting Jae feed him.

**“I’m sorry.”** Jae mutters, but Wonpil smiled.

**“It’s fine. Tell me, what have you been up to lately?”** It was a very straightforward question, Jae felt the lump on his throat as he tried to clear it away.

Taking a sip from his favourite hot cocoa, he licked his lips, then letting out the words, **“I'm sorry Pil, I'm sorry if I wasn't honest to what we've promised each other, baby."**

**_Wonpil liked his coffee bitter, but not as bitter as Jae’s words._ **

He didn’t liked the very idea of waking up with the sun passing right through their glass windows. The windows were Jae used to pressed him, as he continuously made love to Wonpil. Their moans wandering inside their room, as their eyes wandered to the heaven’s gate, which they think was the view of the beautiful city lights that they have.

Wonpil wasn’t a fan of waking Jae up, telling him to wake early so he could still eat his breakfast. It made him felt like Jae’s mother, reprimanding his son to act as an adult every single morning. He didn’t like the idea of Jae, drinking at 6 PM because he was anxious. As Wonpil said, _“Why can’t you come to me? I thought we said we’d tell each other all our worries?”_

He had a lot of small things that he didn’t like, but it was the eighty percent that made him compromise over his twenty percent dislikes. He loved Jae. He loves Jae. And Wonpil thinks that he’ll continue to love this tall man who had the face of chicken little when he’s just woken up from bed.

**“Why?”** The only one question but Jae couldn’t say anything, Wonpil was holding his hot cup of coffee that he thinks, this would be thrown at him.

**“I love you.”** Jae only answered.

_I love you Wonpil, that for all the times I felt like I was being choke, your warm touch made me breathe again._

_I love you Wonpil, despite the times where you’d be mad for no reason, just because you felt like it. That made me want to hug you, shower you with soft kisses, and tell you I love you’s that you deserved._

_I love you Wonpil, that for all the dark times we’ve been through, you were the one who continued pulling me out of the darkness, even if I somehow failed to do it at some point._

_I love you wonpil that,_ **“I love you Wonpil, so please wake up, baby.”** Jae finally says, making the latter confused.

**“I love you baby, please wake up and pick up Dowoon’s call.”** Wonpil was confused, completely confused, why should he wake up?

Jae noticed the confusion, so he finally stood up. Kneeling in front of Wonpil, holding his lover’s warm and soft hands. He kissed it one by one, **“I love you so much, that I hate to see you like this.”** He then lets his slender fingers hold Wonpil’s face.

**“I love you, that you don’t deserve this pain, baby. I'm sorry.”** That’s what Wonpil remembers, before he tasted Jae’s lips.

And it tasted sweet, it somehow washed away the bitterness that he felt while cleaning the whole dining area earlier. He could feel Jae’s vanilla scent creep through his nose, as he let his tongue wander inside Jae’s mouth. Well, it tasted like the sweet cheesecake they loved, it tasted the love that he’d willingly cherish forever.

However, as Jae lets go, **_his mouth tasted bitter again._** The aftertaste of Jae, the cheesecake, the smell of vanilla, the sweetness of cocoa, was gone. It tasted like his bitter coffee again, the bitter coffee that he doesn’t seem to mind every time he smells Jae’s hot cocoa.

**_It was bitter now._ **

But it was more bitter to wake up, with tears on his cheeks, as it continued to flow from his eyes. Letting his eyes face the table, where his phone continuously buzzed, seeing Dowoon’s name on the Caller ID.

**“Hello?”** He could only hear the heavy breathing from the other line.

**“I should’ve told you this, when Jae thought that it was okay not to tell you.”** Wonpil was lost, what the hell is the younger guy talking about?

**“Jaehyung. Wonpil hyung, Jaehyung. He went through the surgery.”**

**“What surgery? Huh?”** The following words made Wonpil hear a sharp ringing inside his ear, the reality seemed to blur out, as he felt like he was choking from what he just heard. It felt like a big amount of water was drowning him, that all he could do was end the call, as he grabbed his things and rushed to the hospital.

–

**“They found a malignant tumor, they told Jae that it’d need a craniotomy. Hyung, it had risks and Jae said that he’ll be alright. He assured me that he could still tell you all about this after the surgery. He kept telling me how you were so stressed these past few days.”**

_Wonpil couldn’t say anything as he tightly held the cold doorknob that opens to the morgue. The morgue where Jae’s cold body was laid down._

**“Then the doctor told us that during the surgery there was swelling and unexpected complications that–“**

**“Shh… It’ll be too loud for Jae.”** Dowoon was still shaking, but he was surprised as he watched Wonpil with a poker face turn the doorknob, taking a deep breathe before he entered the room.

**“Jae, baby.”** Wonpil finally muttered, slowly removing the white cloth that was covering his baby.

**“Baby, I woke up.”** He leaned his head, letting his warm hand touch Jae’s cold face. Jae's eyes were closed, his skin was more pale, and he's cold, the warm touch that Jae used to made him feel was gone.

But this didn't stop Wonpil to lean closer, kissing the latter’s forehead, then muttering a soft **_I love you_** , as he planted a soft kiss on Jae’s nose. **“You used to do this for me, now I’m doing this for you.”**

Finally, he let his lips move to Jae’s, it was cold but it somehow feels warm now. There was the familiar taste that he loved, it tasted like how he made Jae’s favourite Hot Cocoa.

And as he finally lets go, he smiled as the aftertaste of the Hot Cocoa he imagined, continued to linger on his.

**“I love you too, okay? And don't be sorry.”** He tried to hold Jae’s hand but he let his hands, wander on his face, wiping the vivid tears away.

**“I love you Jaehyung Park, so please? let’s still have our usuals in our next life, okay?”**

_**end.** _


End file.
